


This One Is Yours

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Danny knows about werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Er. Woke up with this randomly in my head and it wouldn't let me go so I scribbled it quickly and posted to tumblr before getting going on work. This is loosely based on a combination of head-canon that Danny is aware of the wolves because there IS a mystical link with the Mahealanis AND the head-canon that Jackson was originally intended to be Peter's kid. I don't own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, I'm just playing around here.

Of course Danny knows about werewolves.

When he was three, his mom sat him down in the park next to a boy in the sandbox, and she leaned over and touched Danny’s head as she whispered, “This one is yours. Take care of him.”

The other little boy tilted his chin and gave Danny a  _look_  like someone had pooped in the sand. “I’m Jackson.”

Danny just smiled mildly as he filled his bucket of sand. “I’m Danny,” he said, and dumped it over the other boy’s head.

At the end of an hour they were filthy, sweaty, hungry, and inseparable. They went for ice cream with the Whittemores, and when they were safely in their own car and halfway home, Danny’s mom slumped in her seat.

"You don’t like her," Danny told her, because he could see it in the way Mrs. Whittemore stole the real smile from his mom’s face and replaced it with a doll’s grin.

"That doesn’t matter," his mom said quietly. "Because you like her son."

It was true. Danny had never known Jackson before that day, but he already knew that nothing would ever keep them apart from then on.

#

Of course Danny knows about werewolves.

When he was twelve his mother sat him down and said, “It’s time for the talk,” and Danny rolled his eyes.

"I already know all about sex," he told her. "Jackson’s got a book his parents gave him right before they told him he’s adopted. He’s really angry about that. Oh and I’m not going to get a girl pregnant because I like boys. I’ll make sure Jackson doesn’t get any girls pregnant when we’re older, because he likes girls."

His mother blinked, momentarily shocked before a swift smile bloomed. “I’m glad you’re comfortable enough to tell me that, but this isn’t what this talk is about.”

"It isn’t?" Danny couldn’t imagine what else there could be; to his twelve year old mind, that’s the biggest thing that might come up, unless… his brows drew together in a frown and he looked at his mother carefully, seeing himself in the line of her jaw and the way she held herself when she sat. "Am I adopted too?"

She laughed. “No. But you are the moon, and that will be important someday.”

"Mahealani means moon," he said solemnly. He and his younger siblings knew the old legends by heart.

Her expression approved and she cradled his face, her hands warm and bright. “Exactly, my son. We are the light of the moon shining in the darkness.”

When she pressed her hands in against his skin, Danny felt something come to life in his heart, bursting out until he shone so much he could barely breathe. He gasped, trying to reign it in, gather in all the light before it is lost.

"That is our heritage," she continued as if something hadn’t changed like a switch being thrown. "We bring light in the darkness, and we are a beacon for those who need us."

"Like Beacon Hills," Danny mused.

"Exactly like Beacon Hills." She patted the top of his head, smoothing his hair back.

"It’s dangerous here." It wasn’t something that he knew consciously, more like something he had overheard his parents whispering when they thought the children were already in bed. But Danny was keeping later and later hours, hiding his laptop under his blankets as he programmed and poked and learned how the internet worked. "Why don’t we move?"

"Would you want to leave Jackson?" his mom countered, and Danny shook his head. "Then that’s why we don’t move."

It was something more than that, Danny knew. But he also knew when not to push.

#

Of course Danny knows about werewolves.

He spent his early teen years studying what it meant to be a Mahealani, harnessing the power of the moon that lived in his heart and in turn helping to teach each of his younger siblings as they came of age. He felt the tug when his moon pulled toward Jackson, but he chalked it up to sexuality as Jackson teased him that he was everyone’s type as he always did.

There was nothing between them, not like that. But there was  _something_.

It all started to unravel when Derek Hale came back to Beacon Hills. In those few moments, when his mother first heard that a Hale had returned, Danny put it all together.

Full moon.

Werewolves.

Oh.

"Dude, you don’t want to get involved with Derek Hale," Danny muttered when Jackson ranted— _again_ —about Scott’s new prowess on the lacrosse field. Danny had felt Scott inhale, had tried to ignore it as simply new cologne catching the attention of the other boy, but he saw the eyes flash. Danny  _knew_  what it meant because he was a Mahealani and wolves were his creatures to calm and call.

He could see the path of danger laid out and Jackson standing squarely in the middle, drawn toward Derek like a moth to a flame.

Or a cub to a parent or sibling.

Danny bit his tongue because he couldn’t say anything, not when he didn’t  _know_ anything, not for sure.

But he remembered what his mother said once, that  _this one is his_. And he knew what that meant for Jackson, even if Jackson had no idea.

"The moon is a lady of secrets," his mother had told him. "We can only shine when no one knows, under cover of darkness. Telling him will destroy your ability to help him."

So Danny stayed quiet, suffered through everything until the day that Jackson sat in his bedroom and said, “I died yesterday,” and Danny couldn’t keep it quiet anymore.

His mom was wrong, he realized. He was still the moon because Jackson still had more darkness than either of them could bear, even with Danny’s light.

#

Of course Danny knows about werewolves.

Mahealanis have always known, because they are the light that shines in the darkness, calling like a beacon to their wolves.


End file.
